


No More Nightmares

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Spencer wakes up from a bad nightmare and goes to Derek for comfort.





	No More Nightmares

\-----Spencer’s POV-----  
“No,” I yelled as I shot upright, panting. 

I rubbed my hands over my sweaty face as I tried to catch my breath. Looking around I remembered that we were in a hotel room. I looked over to Derek’s bed and saw that he was still sleeping. 

When my shaky legs hit the floor I instantly regretted my idea, but I needed someone to help me. 

I made my way to Derek’s bed and shook his shoulder, “Derek,” I whispered. 

Nothing. 

“Derek,” I shakily said, “Please wake up.”

“Reid,” he mumbled as he sat up, “What’s the matter?”

“I had a nightmare,” I said as I played with my shirt, avoiding eye contact, “Can I sleep with you?”

 

 

\-----Derek’s POV-----  
I noticed how freaked out he was over this dream and I couldn’t pull the covers back fast enough. 

“Get in kid,” I said as I made room for him. 

He climbed in and instantly glued himself to me. 

I rubbed his back, “Shh. It’s okay Spencer. Get some sleep, you’re safe,” I whispered as he slowly began to relax. 

He hid his face in the crook of my neck and stayed silent as I tried to comfort him.   
“Thanks Derek,” he whispered. 

“No problem kid,” I said as I gave his neck a comforting squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
